Amorous
by Squee page 394
Summary: Ruben(Ruvik) has just turned 18 and has feelings for a girl who is staying with his family for the next few days. Story takes place as if the fire incident never happened. (keep an open mind). POV: Ruben. OcxRuben, LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: Guest

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 1: Guest

I never thought I could fall in love with someone such as her. I couldn't stop staring at her. I watched from a far and my sister and her friend. She was the most beautiful creation I have ever seen. What do I do? I can't just walk over to her and introduce myself. I have work to do. Research. I have no time for these petty feeling of love. If this was true then why am I still staring?

"Ruben!" I heard my sister call out. My heart never beated so quickly. Did she notice me spying on her and her friend?

"Ruben, come here!" She hollered for me.

I opened the door I was hiding behind and walked over to the two girls. I was so nervous but why? I reached where my sister stood. Then she introduced me to her friend.

"Ruben, this is Sarah Franceka. She is going to be staying with us for a few days while her parents are off on business." My darling sister said to me.

"Laura, it isn't our job to be babysitting." I told her. That's when she hit me.

"Don't be rude." She said angrily. Admittingly I was in the wrong. I was being rude but what else could I have said. I only say what I feel.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Sarah curtsied and bowed her head at me.

I bowed back at her, "Nice to meet you too."

She was so beautiful. Just looking at her structure, her features, the way she stood. Everything about her was fascinating to me. She had on a Maroon dress with white frills on the collar and the bottom, a brown coat with orange fur. Her hair was red as fire. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of light brown. Her lips were a pale rose. Her skin was like a porcelain doll. My eyes traveled down her body. She was a perfect vessel.

"Ruben." I heard my name being beckoned.

"Excuse me Miss Franceka, My father calls for me." I excused myself.

"What did you do now?" Laura asked annoyed. Normally when father calls for me it's something bad.

I shrugged and walked away from the women and went into my father study. Far as long as I've known my father he has never had anything nice to say. I stood in front of his desk and waited of what bullshit he had to tell me. He was standing by the window when he looked at me.

"Ruben. It has come to my understandings that the Franceka's have gone on a business trip and your mother told them that we will be responsible for their daughter while she stays in our care. I don't want you to mess this up." He lectured

"Mess what up exactly?" I questioned

"You know damn well what I mean boy!" He started to get agitated

"Are you suggesting that I would do something to our gust?" I asked angrily

"Dear please don't start." Mother said calmly at father. I almost forgot that she was in the room. She's always so quiet.

"This has nothing to do with you woman!" He snapped at mother.

"Don't talk to her that way!" I shouted

"Mind your tongue boy!" Father pointed and glared at me.

"I don't have to take this." I said and walked out of the study, slamming the door behind me.

I hated him. Everything about him made my blood boil. I needed to cool down. I needed to work. I walked down the hall to my room. Before I could open the door, I heard my sister.

"Hey." Laura said softly.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Happy Birthday." She spoke softly once more.

I turned around to look at her. She was holding a gift for me. I smiled and took the gift. "You remembered.

"I could never forget my little brother's birthday." She smiled at me and hugged me.

"Can I?" I asked referring to the gift so I can open it.

"Go on." She approved.

I opened up the box and inside was a book. I smiled widely, "How did you get this?"

"I know someone that didn't want it and I know how interested you are in biology." Laura told me.

I hugged her tight. "Thank you."

Laura always knew what to do when I was in a bad mood. She was more of a parent to me then my own parents. I have nothing but love and respect for her. I looked a little past my sister to see her friend standing in the distance. She was looking at me. I think Laura noticed that I was looking at Sarah.

"Go talk to her." She smiled.

I looked at my sister embarrassed, "What? No."

"You are well old enough to start having conversation with girls. You are 18 now." She reminded me.

"I know." I looked at her sharply.

"You are going to end up like a hermit if you stay locked up in your research. Now go say hi to Sarah. You never know. What if you two fall in love?"

Fall in love. That is exactly what happened. The moment I saw her I knew that's what it was. I was in love. I don't care what father thinks. I know she is the gust but I might just love her enough to be with her for the rest of my life. Snap out of it. Your fantasies are overclouding your judgment. Just say hello, talk for a bit then go back to work.


	2. Chapter 2: Relax

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 2: Relax

I walked over to Sarah. She was now sitting down on one of the chairs from the dining room. Laura must have gotten it for her. I smiled as I walked over to her. Sarah, so beautiful, so delicate. My heart beat was rapid. My palms began to sweat. I reached to where she sat.

"Hello. I'm sorry about earlier. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ruben Victoriano. "I introduced myself to Sarah as I bowed.

She smiled shyly, "Nice to meet you properly, Ruben."

My heart fluttered as she spoke my name. I took her hand gently and kissed it ever so softly. I looked up at her and she smiled. Her smiled made me feel warm. I actually like this feeling. I've never felt this way about anybody before. I stood up and excused myself. I turned around and walked to my room.

I sat down on my bed and began to think. I have to study more, write more, and research more. Then my mind began to think of Sarah. The things I would love to do to her. Great things and more. I smiled and laid back. I closed my eyes to fantasize about the woman I just met today. The way she would look at me. The way she would lay with me, on top of me. How I would feel every inch of her.

I opened my eyes and sat up before my mind went too far. I heard arguing. From across the hall. I can't even relax on my birthday. It's all I want to do. Relax and study maybe. I got up and walked over to my door and opened it slightly. I saw father yelling at Laura. Why would he yell at her? She never does anything wrong. I didn't hear much of words but I watched on. I wondered if any of what they were arguing about had anything to do with me.

I saw Laura walk away from father. She looked very upset. She ran upstairs probably to her room. I saw Sarah follow her. Then I saw father walking over to where I am. Great, I don't want to deal with him anymore today. He almost got to my door when the front door was being knocked. Saved by the door. Normally are servant would answer but they were out sick.

I closed my door and went over to my desk. I study and research Psychology and Biology. I've been doing so since I was a young boy. Laura says that I am a genius. I find that unlikely. All you have to do is study. Mother worries about how much time I spend doing my studies. She doesn't understand. Father hates it because he hates me. This is my way of escaping the reality.

...

I heard a knock at my door. I got up from my seat and stretched. I didn't know how long I've been at work for but it seems like ages. I walked over to my door and opened it. To my surprise it was Sarah. She caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting her to be at my door. She was in her nightie. It was a pale rose color. I do believe that it may be see through. If so, I mustn't look.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello, Ruben. May I come in?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yes you may." and I opened the door more to let her in.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I cannot sleep. I know it's very late." She started.

"What is the time?" I asked not knowing how long I've been in here.

"It is ten in the evening." She answered looking shameful.

I watched her for a moment. "Why do you look so upset?"

"It's very late. I know it's after hours but I just cannot sleep. I don't like being alone." She told me.

"Aren't you staying in Laura's room?" I asked.

"I'm staying in the guest bedroom." She answered.

"Well, you could stay in Laura's room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I suggested.

Sarah looked at me. Her eyes looking into mine. I didn't realized how close she was to me. She looked so upset and scared. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She hugged me tightly. She started to cry in my arms. She must not be used to being away from her home. I tried to calm her down by gently rubbing her back and telling her it's alright. It took a minute but she calmed down enough to stop crying.

I walked her over to my bed and sat her down. I sat next to her. "You may sleep in here, on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor or I'll be studying." I told her.

Sarah nodded and laid down on my bed. I watched her for a moment. I sat on the floor and watched her until she fell asleep. It took ten minutes for her to fall asleep. I smiled as I watched her. Her long red hair covered half of her body, covering a bit of her face. I gently moved her hair away from her face and kissed her temple softly.

"Good night." I whispered and returned to my desk to continue my studies.


	3. Chapter 3: Anatomy

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.

Chapter 3: Anatomy

I didn't sleep at all. I sat and did work. I checked of Sarah every hour to see if she was ok. I didn't mind this company. She is a curious one. Why did she want to sleep in my room? I wondered this a bit throughout the night. I heard small noises coming from my bed. She must be waking up. I must greet her. I got up from my chair and walked over to the bed.

"Good morning." I said softly.

She opened her eyes to look at me and smiled, "Good morning, Ruben."

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Fine. How about you?" She answered and asked.

"I didn't sleep." I told her.

Sarah sat up and looked at me with worry in her eyes. "Why not?"

"I couldn't sleep" I looked away from her. "I don't get sleep often. I'm always thinking. I must know more. I study not only to get away from my troubles with home but for the knowledge. "I then explained.

Sarah stood up and stepped towards me. She took my face in her hand. I lightly took ahold of her forearm. I dare not look at her. She turned my head to face her. "Look at me." She said sweetly. I looked down. I didn't want her to see me with my tired eyes.

"Please look at me Ruben." She pled.

I looked her in the eyes. My eyes felt dry and probably looked it. Judging by her reaction they must have been red.

"My goodness." She said softly.

"I know." I said disappointed in myself. I know better. She had the same look mother gives me when I don't sleep.

"I have something for your eyes. Maybe they could help. "She told me.

"What is it?" I asked

"They are eye drops. It's a special mixture I made and it will treat the redness in your eyes." She explained.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"In the guest bedroom. I can go get it for you." She suggested.

"Stay with me for a bit longer. Then you can get them for me." I told her.

She smiled. "Alright."

I walked her over to the bed. I sat down first. I patted the spot next to me, letting her know where to sit. She sat next to me. She looked heavenly. There were a few things going through my head. I was getting lost in the fantasy. Sarah could tell I was day dreaming.

"Ruben, what are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You." I said simply.

She blushed. I reached my hand to touch hers. She took my hand into hers. My heart fluttered. I've never felt this way towards anyone before. I scooted closer to her. I looked at her. "Sarah." I said to make her look at me. She looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her. It was a quick kiss. I was surprised on my own actions. She kissed me back. I felt her tongue in my mouth dancing with mine. I took my hands to cup her face. Her hands traveled my chest and up my back.

I wrapped my arms around her and laid back. She kissed me so passionately and touched me everywhere she can reach. I felt myself getting hard. We broke the kiss for a moment. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to know if it was ok. I looked up at her. She was sitting on top of me, looking down at me with those hazel eyes. She gently grabbed both my hands and placed them on her body. She was telling me it was alright. Sarah moaned softly as my hands traveled her body. I wanted to feel her skin against mine.

"Sarah." I said her name.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"I want to make love to you." I said with eagerness.

"Make love to me then Ruben." She allowed me to do so.


	4. Chapter 4: Make Love

: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any thing that is The Evil Within including Characters and places. I only own the OC and the plot.: AN: This is a LEMON Chapter.

Chapter 4: Make Love

I nodded and gently pulled her towards me. I rolled over so that I laid on top of her. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. Sarah reached up to touched my chest. Her touch felt so nice. She ran her hands down my chest to my stomach. I lightly groaned by the touch of her fingertips. She reached the beltline of my pants. I looked at her and into her eyes. She was eager to get my pants off my body. I got up off of her to get my pants off for her.

Sarah sat up on to her knees and pulled off her nightie. I looked over at her. She now only had on her panties. I looked at her, examining her. Her breasts were a good size, round and luscious. Her hair hung down almost covering her nipples. Her slim figure perfect in my eyes. Her arms were slightly toned and her legs the same. She was like a goddess. My goddess.

I looked away for a moment to proceed to take off my pants. Once I did so I took off my underuse. There I was. Naked in the flesh in front of the woman I love. She looked me through. I got back onto the bed. I looked into her eyes. Sarah looked back into mine. I leaned in and kissed her gently. I kissed her lips, down her neck, down to her breast. I gently grabbed ahold of them both and started to massage them.

I heard Sarah moan softly with my touch. I kissed further down her body, touching every inch of her. When I got to her panties I slowly pulled them off of her.

"Ruben." Sarah breathed my name.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"I want you in me." She said to me half moaning.

I nodded with a grin. I spread her legs open and positioned myself. I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. I slow entered her cave. Her moan grew louder as I slowly put every inch of my part in her. I groaned. She felt so tight around it, so warm. I hovered over her, holding myself up by my hands. I started to move, thrusting slowly. She moaned and took hold of my forearms.

I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her tongue dance around mine, moaning into each other's mouths as I kept thrusting at a steady pace. I felt her body move with each thrust. We broke the kiss. I took her into my arms and sat up on my knees. She wrapped her legs around my waste. She felt wonderful. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. Moaning and groaning, the both of us. I started to move a bit faster.

Sarah started to repeat my name, moaning and breathing heavy. I groaned and held her close to me. I then laid onto my back. Sarah was now on top of me. She sat up and started to move, up and down. I took her hands in mine as she road me. She looked so beautiful. I felt myself getting close to climax. I let her hands free and grabbed ahold of her hips.

"Oh Ruben, I'm so close." Sarah moaned.

"Me too, Sarah." I told her.

She moved a bit faster and I couldn't hold it back anymore. Neither could she, we both released at the same time. Sarah leaned down to kiss me and I kissed and held her close. Her body shivering against mine. I grabbed my blanket from the side of the bed to cover us. We both were breathing heavy. I kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"I love you, Sarah." I whispered to her.

She looked up at me, "I love you too, Ruben."


End file.
